


Goodbye, my love

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Funeral, Goodbyes, Heart Attacks, Husband!Destiel, Implied Future Character Death, Love Letters, M/M, Male Slash, Sick Dean Winchester, married!Samelia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ha ormai 78 anni ed è malato da un po' di tempo; Cas gli è sempre accanto, ancora giovane ma umano, e l'anziano prima di lasciarlo gli scrive una lettera che spera non legga mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, my love

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Pairing/Personaggi** : Dean Winchester, Castiel, Dean/Cas, Sam Winchester, Amelia, Sam/Amelia, Nuovi Personaggi, Daphne, Tessa.  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Chapter** : 1/1  
 **Genere** : Angst, Introspettivo, Romantico, Malinconico.  
 **Warning** : Slash, Otherverse, What if? _In combo con_ : Old!Dean, Husbands!Destiel, old!Sam, old!Amelia, married!Samelia, Samelias(adult)children.   
**Summary** : Dean ha ormai 78 anni ed è malato da un po' di tempo; Cas gli è sempre accanto, ancora giovane ma umano, e l'anziano prima di lasciarlo gli scrive una lettera che spera non legga mai.  
 **Note** : tutto ciò mi è stato ispirato da "Goodbye" – Avril Lavigne.  
Alcune parti della lettera sono sbarrate per far intendere che Dean ha prima lasciato libero sfogo a quello che in realtà sentiva e poi ha sbarrato tutto per scrivere quello che invece era giusto scrivesse - ci tenevo a precisarlo, perchè so che può essere fastidioso leggere tutto sbarrato >__ **DISCLAIMER** : Non mi appartengono (Q_Q) e non ci guadagno nulla.

 

 

 

 

_**Goodbye, my love**_

_****_

 

_Dear Cas,_

_si è appena richiusa la porta dietro le tue spalle e io posso finalmente ricominciare a scriverti questa stupidissima quanto inutile lettera; sai che ho sempre preferito la voce e i fatti per dirti le cose, eppure sembra che questa volta, ogni volta che io provo a parlare, le parole non vogliano uscire o s'infrangono sul tuo viso diventando le tue lacrime, così, anche se questo è assolutamente fuori dal mio personaggio, sento il bisogno di dirti tutto attraverso queste righe tremolanti._

_So già che appena leggerai "Dear Cas" scoppierai a piangere e amico, fatti dire che l'umanità ti ha reso ultrasensibile, peggio di Samantha! Sta su Cas, non fare quella faccia perchè non ci vuole un genio mica per capire che cosa ti ha detto il dottore.  
Sto morendo e non puoi proteggermi anche da questa verità, Cas, come non potevi proteggermi dal fatto che stavo diventando vecchio e più simile a tuo nonno!_

_Lo sento, sai? Nelle mie vecchie ossa e nelle rughe che attraversano il mio ~~– comunque bellissimo! -~~ viso, ma va bene._

_Va bene, Cas, okay? Questo è.. parte della vita, e tu meglio di chiunque altro dovresti saperlo! Lascia che a piangere sul divano con un gelato in mano a gelargli la dentiera sia quella vecchia pantofola di Sam! Tu sei giovane e forte, puoi farcela._

_Doveva succedere prima o poi e a me va bene così._

~~_La verità è che volevo morire insieme a te. Ho sempre dato per scontato che saremmo stati insieme fino alla fine, sai? Adesso che sono sul finale vorrei dirti tante cose e la mia stupida e rugosa mano non vuole saperne di non tremare..!_~~

~~_Ti amo, lo sai? Ho sempre avuto bisogno di te perchè quello debole e senza forze, disperatamente umano e sciocco sono sempre stato io._~~

~~_Il moccioso tra i due ero io che non sapevo ammettere una cosa così semplice; sembra che in punto di morte la vecchiaia ti renda più saggio. Un punto per me, che dici?_~~

~~_Avrei dovuto brontolare di meno, Cas, e dirti più cose, evitarne alcune come adesso per esempio, non dovrei dirti che mi mancherai e che ho paura di non rivederti mai più._~~

~~_Mi andrebbe bene stare all'Inferno, se solo tu ci fossi. Ho paura di lasciarti andare e..."_~~

 

Dean si prese un attimo per fermare la mano e prendere fiato, cacciare via le lacrime e l'infinita tristezza che la consapevolezza dell'addio ormai prossimo portava. Non era fatto per gli addii e sapeva che no, _quello_ non lo era ma non poteva evitare di pensarla così, soprattutto perchè cazzo, dietro si stava lasciando Cas, mica una persona qualunque. 

 

~~".. _di dirti "va avanti", perchè? Perchè sono un vecchio bastardo ed egoista che non vuole che la persona che più ha amato nel corso della sua vita lo dimentichi. Non voglio che nessun altro ti istruisca sull'intera filmografia del genere umano, non voglio che qualcuno si rotoli nelle coperte insieme a te, non voglio che qualcun altro ti veda appena sveglio o dopo il sesso o che ti abbracci e ti prenda in giro. Non voglio vedere mentre dai via l'Impala a qualcun altro, insieme ai miei vestiti e alle mie cose. Non voglio che tu vada avanti senza di me, anche se ormai sono diventato un vecchio rottame._~~

~~_Voglio che tu rimanga mio, come lo sei adesso. Non voglio che questo cambi._~~

~~_Non voglio perderti, Cas, ecco la verità._~~

_Doveva succedere ed è successo Cas, quindi fattene una ragione. Tu c'eri e ci sei sempre stato per me, l'unico che ha sempre avuto un disperato bisogno di te ero io._

_Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me! Non avrei mai voluto che tu, sul finale, diventassi la mia badante ma non ho mai avuto la forza di mandarti via e comunque so che tu non l'avresti fatto._

_Va avanti con la tua vita Cas, fa tutto quello che un neo-umano dovrebbe fare, e lasciati andare perchè hai ancora una vita davanti e sei giovane e bello e...sono sicuro che troverai qualcun altro! Dà a questa persona tutto l'amore che avresti dato a me, vediti tutti i film del mondo, divertiti, mangia cose nuove e butta i miei vestiti. Vendi l'Impala, ma assicurati che sia una brava persona, Baby ha bisogno dell'amore che in questi ultimi anni non sono più riuscito a darle._

_E' semplicemente ridicolo come qualcuno come me diventi così sentimentale proprio sul finale, ma chissenefrega, insomma! Con te non ho mai dovuto fingermi qualcos'altro. Hai visto le mie lacrime, le mie debolezze ... Hai visto tutto di me, persino la mia anima e non sei mai scappato via. Grazie, dico davvero, grazie._

_So di aver fatto sempre poco per te quando tu hai fatto così tanto per me... hai rinunciato nuovamente alle tue ali per seguirmi in quest'inferno chiamato umanità e adesso ti lascio solo e... e io non potrò mai ripagarti, mai... l'unica cosa che posso fare è lasciarti andare e nasconderti questa lettera._

_Non ti aiuterebbe ad andare avanti, e tu devi farlo anche per me, moccioso."_

 

L'anziano dovette interrompersi di nuovo, l'infermiera era venuta a sincerarsi che tutto stesse andando bene. Gli era simpatica: giovane e dal viso carino. Sarebbe stata un'ottima compagna per Cas.

Odiò quel pensiero, ma l'avrebbe tenuto per sè.

 

_"L'infermiera Daphne è appena andata via. E' carina e credo che tu le piaccia! Non cede alle mie avances... credo di ricordarle suo nonno. ~~Okay, non è assolutamente una risata isterica quella che sto trattenendo, giuro!~~_

_...Credo che stia per venirmi un attacco di cuore Cas, e te lo dico adesso perchè Tessa è quì, davanti a me, sorridente e bella come sempre._

_Va avanti, stupido, io e la mia altrettanto stupida gelosia ti aspetteremo dall'altro lato, ai cancelli dell'Inferno, del Purgatorio o del Paradiso. Salutami Sam._

_Va avanti, sul serio._

 

_Dean_

~~_ps. Questa lettera non la leggerai mai!"_~~

 

Un dolore lancinante gli scoppiò nel petto, iniziando a bruciarlo dall'interno.

Sembrava che dovesse spaccarglisi il cuore a metà, da un momento all'altro. In un attimo la stanza fu invasa dalle infermiere, dai medici e da Cas. 

Cas era ovunque in quella stanza, così come i suoi occhi blu, mentre occupavano la sua visuale.

"Andrà tutto bene" mormorava, la voce roca e spezzata "tutto bene, Dean" ripeteva e lui ci credette, anche perchè c'era Tessa che continuava a sorridergli serena.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene, quel soldatino piumoso ci avrebbe provato, se non per se stesso, almeno per lui. 

"Sei pronto, Dean?" gli chiese Tessa, mentre gli tendeva la mano e lui l'afferrava prontamente.

"Diavolo no, ma c'è altra scelta?" rispose burbero, girandosi a fissare il letto dove il suo corpo giaceva morto e circondato da inutili camici bianchi e blu; in quel momento vedeva solo Cas e sorrise emozionato quando lo sentì canticchiare la sua canzone preferita dei Metallica.  
  
\---

 

Castiel teneva stretta la mano di Dean, senza riuscire a lasciarla, mentre gli ripeteva che sarebbe andato tutto bene, mentre gli canticchiava i Metallica, perchè era l'unica cosa che lo calmava quando c'era da volare.

Sapeva che una delle falci di Morte era in attesa, e avrebbe soltanto voluto urlare ai dottori che continuavano a far saltare il corpo vecchio e spezzato del suo amante con il defribillatore di smetterla, che era inutile, che Dean se n'era andato.

"Ci dispiace, signor Winchester" gli dissero, quando capirono quello che Cas aveva capito da un pezzo.

Lentamente, come una processione funebre, uscirono dalla stanza pallidi e sconfitti, lasciando il moro da solo.

Accarezzò i capelli bianchi di Dean, osservandone il viso rilassato, il solito sorrisetto canzonatorio sulle labbra.

Respirò a fondo, cercando di calmarsi: sapeva quello che c'era dopo, eppure non poteva evitare di soffrire in quel modo atroce. Il cuore gli si era come spezzato a metà, e ad ogni battito si scontrava con gli spigoli acuminati della realtà, mentre si andava formando una piccola voragine nel suo petto che sapeva di notti insonni ed alcol.

Il "bip" continuo del macchinario gli urlava nella testa che tutto era finito e sapeva di assenza, nel silenzio della stanza la minaccia della solitudine e nelle fedi che portavano al dito nostalgia e mancanza.

Sospirò ancora, non riuscendo a trattenere una sola, lenta lacrima.

 

Il funerale si svolse nel vecchio cimitero di Lawrence, dove vi erano le lapidi di Mary e John.

Sam era arrivato dall'Illinois poche ore prima, con sua moglie Amelia e i due figli: John e Laura.

Questi ultimi ed Amelia lo abbracciarono stretto, e a turno gli diedero un bacio sulla guancia e una pacca sulla spalla; Sam , nonostante l'età avanzata, lo stritolò nella sua morsa da gigante, i lunghi capelli bianchi che gli ricadevano sul viso, scomposti, singhiozzando come un bambino.

La funzione fu lunga e noiosa, e composta da Cas, Sam e la sua famiglia e il prete. 

Castiel osservò per tutto il tempo, con occhi spenti, la bara semplice e dal legno chiaro, come l'avrebbe voluta lui, mentre la sua mente lentamente veniva invasa dai ricordi di tutto quello che lui e Dean avevano passato insieme ma le lacrime non scendevano più, come se si fossero prosciugate: lui non avrebbe voluto vederlo piangere.

Sam gli posò la mano grande e rugosa sulla spalla.

 

Rimasero da soli a fissare la terra che ricopriva l'ultimo letto di Dean.

Un timido e lento raggio di Sole la illuminò e Castiel alzò lo sguardo per godere della prima giornata bella dell'anno.

Meravigliato pensò a quanto normalmente in quei giorni ci si aspettasse un cielo tetro e cupo, con le nuvole cariche di pioggia.

Osservò il placido cielo coi suoi occhi di mare e poi permise a questo di lasciar cader la pioggia attraverso i suoi occhi. 

Sam al suo fianco non disse nulla, semplicemente si unì a lui.

I raggi caldi accarezzavano quella muta espressione di dolore, e Cas poteva quasi sentire sul viso il tocco caldo di Dean, il leggero sospiro del mondo che sussurrava " _Va' avanti"._

 

\---  
 

Giorni dopo o forse anni dopo, qualcuno bussò alla porta di Castiel.

Inizialmente decise di far finta di non essere in casa, il mal di esta dovuto alla sbronza della notte precedente gli stava semplicemente dilandiando la testa, ma al terzo squillo, qualcosa dentro di lui lo spinse ad aprire.

"D-Daphne?" sussurrò con la voce impastata di sonno, i capelli sparati un po' in tutte le direzioni.

"Mi dispiace signor Winchester, disturbarti, ma ho trovato questa sotto il cuscino di Dean e..." non aggiunse altro, gli porse solo un paio di fogli stropicciati.

"Grazie" ribattè attonito l'altro, mentre le richiudeva letteralmente la porta in faccia, gli occhi incollati al primo foglio: era una lettera di Dean, per lui.

_"Dear Cas.."._

 


End file.
